


Midnight Vigil

by MoodyMuddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Grief/Mourning, vow of silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/MoodyMuddy
Summary: Narcissa is still greiving her sister





	Midnight Vigil

Looking up at the night sky with the stars clearly visible a tear tracked down Narcissa's face as inside her breast she felt her heart shatter again, the same way it had done every night ever since that argument with her sister. She hadn't meant any of it, she'd been speaking out of fear and love for her sister and lover. Now she was gone and she could never retract what she said, those awful hated words that went round and round in her mind, driving her crazy.

Please! Come back sister, I didn't mean it, any of it. I take it all back. You're not a bitch or an overgrown child and you're not a lunatic either. I can't believe the last words I ever said to you were those things, just because we had argued out of stress for the coming battle the next day. I hadn't wanted you to go, I had a feeling bad things were going to happen. I love you kitten, I always will love you.

With tears flowing freely again Narcissa looked up at the sky, shivering in the chill night air, hoping her sister would come back as a ghost. She had sat in the same spot outside Malfoy manor every night since her sister had died ten years ago. Ten years to the day. She never came, her sister never came back as a ghost and the portrait in the hallway never spoke to her, she even turned her back on the blonde when she had tried talking to her.

Hearing footsteps on the stone path she looked around at the tall blonde man her son had grown into. He didn't speak, he didn't need too, he knew why his mother cried and sat here every night from sunset in all weathers. In his hands he carried a blanket and gently he placed it around her shoulders before joining her for her silent vigil for ever since his aunt's death his mother had never spoken another word and had vowed in writing that she never would.


End file.
